Chronovices, Digimon Adventure 04
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: The battle for both worlds begins again for the fifth generation, and it is not bound by time anymore... (Discontinued Until Further Notice)
1. Episode 01-The Fifth Generation

The Fifth Generation ****

The Fifth Generation

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

****

Disclaimer: All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

****

Author's Note: Yes, for those who've been waiting patiently, this IS Digimon 04. This takes place after my Digimon 03 series, and I will try to write 04 so that those who haven't read 03 will understand what's going on still. Even so, it'd be nice to read 03 for some background info. Anyway, enough rambling from me...let's get it on...

The black eyed boy headed across the aisle between tables in the lunch room of the school. There were odd glances directed at him here and there, but it didn't affect. Besides, how often do you see a black hair Chinese boy with dyed white streaks everyday? Not very often, though the young teen got enough glances in his life to not be affected anymore by such glares.

"Now...where to find a worthy opponent..." the young boy whispered, looking around the room. It was the third day of school for the new semester, and he was still adapting, much like anyone else in his grade, the grade of a person starting high school.

"Lightning Bolt...you're dead..." a voice spoke out, catching the attention of the Chinese boy out right. At one of the tables sat two boys, both with a deck of cards with same various pictures and text on each. The two began to shuffle their decks back together, then the loser left disappointedly. The young teen decided to step over.

"May I?" he asked the boy shuffling the cards. He looked up, the brown eyes analysing the boy with white streaks in his black hair.

"Sure, go right ahead," was the response, the card player taking a small white box from his backpack and placing the deck back in. From the box, he withdrew another deck. The white streak boy also took a deck from his bag.

"And may I get the attention of your name?" the white streaked boy asked, shuffling the deck. His opponent looked up, also shuffling his deck.

"Blitz..." the black hair, brown eyed, older teenager responded, shuffling once more, then placing the deck on the table. "And you?"

"Wrath..." was the response, he also placing his deck on the table. The two exchanged cuts on their decks. "Imperial Wrath." Blitz stared at the boy for a few moment, contemplating.

"Play or draw?" Blitz asked, taking the first seven cards from his deck as a hand.

"Play," Wrath responded, drawing his own seven cards after saying his phase. Picking on of the cards, he placed it on the table, initiating the card game.

* * * * * *

A fist slammed into the red punching bag, followed by an onslaught of punches and kicks against the bag supported by a thick rope. The attacker was a young female in a white martial art uniform, pounding away at the practice item. She had blue eyes and brown hair. The patch of hair on her right side was dyed in dark blue.

She slammed her right palm into the punching bag, then followed with a roundhouse kick using her right leg, spun around, then thrust both her hands into the bag, knocking it back. The force, with all the other attacks, was enough to snap the string holding the punching bag. The practice item fell to the ground with a resounding thud, though the fighter remained motionless, fists still raised. She was sweating, but her breathing wasn't harsh.

A rhythmic clapping broke her out of her trance, forcing her to blink and find the source of the sound. Her gaze fell onto an older student of the university. He was tall, with light, long brown hair tied back into a pony tail. He wired rimmed glasses which he cleaned before stepping forward.

"I take it you must be the young student who is to demonstrate your skill to us tomorrow," the student asked, stepping in front of the young girl. She bowed her head, then brushed some sweat off her forehead.

"That's me," she responded, smiling cheerfully, albeit tired from her training. She stretched out a hand. "My name is Crystal Dare, but a lot of people just call me Crys." The student took her hand, shaking it.

"Tiberius," the student introduced. "Tiberius Hartz, but a lot of people just call me Tibbs."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tibbs," Crys responded, smiling again.

"The pleasure is all mine, Crys," Tiberius responded, smiling back. "Hungry? I bet you've been in here for quite a while to make _that _mess," Tiberius asked, pointing towards the fallen punching bag. Crys glanced over, then giggled lightly.

"Yeah, I'd guess so," she responded, the two heading off somewhere deeper into the university. "Of course you'd have to find something open at this time of night..."

"How true..."

* * * * * *

Alan John Wilkinson, a sixteen-year-old with a cool calculated mind living in Darlington, England. Cool, calm, calculated, he was pretty much an intellect, but it didn't mean much. He can adapt, and he can adapt fast. Alan likes studying fantasy, especially fantasy magic, but it didn't keep him away from the technology era. He was quite adept at using computers and all, and kept in touch with many friends VIA e-mail. The teen recently discovered another friend on-line who writes excellent stories. Just like him, that author was also from the U.K., though recently moved to Japan to attend a university, the name slipping his mind for a bit.

Alan Wilkinson was currently studying his books, preparing for a test tomorrow morning, second period. He leaned back against the wall, sitting up on his bed and browsing through the textbook. It might not be too late at night, but it wasn't also too early either, and he knew dinner would be ready soon, so he decided on something constructive before that time.

The teen checked his watch, figuring he could finish the review of the chapter before he had to go down. He sped up his reading pace a bit to make sure he would finish reading before that time.

A soft humming interrupted his reading. The teen gazed up, then noticed his active computer. Shrugging, he looked back down at his textbook. Then he looked back up, recalling that he never turned on his computer in the first place.

"What the...?" Alan asked, not completing the sentence nor expecting an answer. He slipped off the bed, placing the textbook on the night table and headed over to his computer, wondering why, or better yet, _how _it turned on. The screen was completely white, except for a small clock like image that ticked like a clock, and actually stated what time it was for his time zone.

Alan blinked at the screen for a minute, making sure the time was right by checking his wristwatch, then blinked once more, staring back at the screen.

The response was strange. The screen began to emit a faint dark emerald aura, causing Alan to step back in surprise. The light slowly intensified, Alan raising his arms to block out as much of the blinding light as possible.

An energy beam was thrown from the screen, hitting Alan's watch with sharp force, and forcing him back another step. The light was gone, and Alan lowered his hands, checking his watch to see what did just happen.

Much like the screen before, the watch glowed in a dark emerald colour. The teenager began to doubt his safety now, though his gut feeling told him it was safe. He approached the computer once more, touching the now black screen with his hand. The light on his watch intensified in the same manner as his screen before, but this time, Alan didn't need to cover his eyes from the light. This time, his body became energy, and he was sucked into the computer.

* * * * * *

Rebecca gazed into the mirror with her green eyes, combing back her long reddish brown hair, preparing to go to bed. The freckled girl lowered her comb, examining her hair, the nodded in satisfaction, placing the comb on the counter.

She glanced out the small window, seeing the sun slowly rising over the horizon. It was early morning in Sydney, Australia, and the young fourteen-year-old was preparing for school. Well, she was preparing a few hours before the actual opening time, but it didn't matter to her; she was an early person after all.

Yawning softly, she headed back to her room to get her stuff ready, noting the fact that her computer was active. Then she noted the fact she never turned on her computer since turning it off last night. She blinked at the active computer, wondering why it was on, let alone black with a large digital clock telling what time it was.

"What is this?" she thought, heading over to the computer, wondering who's joke this was. Rebecca thought all her family members were asleep, but this turn of events began to arouse suspicion. Then again, no one exactly had the expertise to make that program up in her household.

Yellow aura over took the young teen, forcing a cry out from her in response to the blinding light.

The cry was short lived, the energy taking her away from that location.

* * * * * *

"Calanthe! Are you studying?!" the motherly voice shouted from below.

"YEEEEEEE~~~S!" Calanthe Kystar responded, sighing lightly and glancing at her book once more. "How do you expect me to study with these kinds of interruptions?" she hissed softly, throwing the book onto the bed.

"Christ...my concentration is destroyed..." she muttered, leaning back on her chair. She then turned to her computer, thankful for a fast connection in Athens, Greece. She hit the mouse on the table softly, throwing the computer out of stasis. She looked down underneath the computer table and picked up some trash, tossing it into the bin.

When her gaze went back up, she was surprised by the sight of a small hourglass, sand dropping from the top to the bottom.

"And what is this?" Calanthe asked herself, not recalling when this program was installed, or by whom. She pressed her hand against the screen, getting blinding white light in her face as a response. She fell backwards, tipping her chair back.

The chair crashed onto the floor, and only the chair crashed. Aside from that, the room looked untouched and empty.

* * * * * *

"I don't believe it..." Wrath muttered, walking outside with Blitz beside him. "You summoned that little stupid 5/3 ball lightning when I had a Furnace in play..."

"Top deck skills," Blitz replied, taking a hand out of his pocket and stretching it over. "Name's Tao...Tao Lee."

"Alex..." Wrath responded. "Alex Chan..." he introduced completely, taking his opponents hand and shaking it lightly. "Good game though."

"Hard to find any challenge now a days," Tao told his schoolmate, sighing lightly. "Most of the good players headed to university this year."

"And you got left behind?" Alex asked.

"Pretty much," Tao answered, looking towards the horizon. "I'm a year younger then all them, hence also being a grade lower. I still got one more year to go."

"That's gotta suck," the 9th grader commented, looking towards the horizon and stuff.

"Yeah, and most of my friends were in that year...so...it gets pretty lonely now," Tao remarked, sighing once more. He looked back towards Alex.

A soft dark blue glow started emitting from Tao's pocket, startling both of them. The older student of the school withdrew a small device from his pocket. The 'handle' for the device was coloured blue, though it was hard to see through the dark blue haze that surrounded it.

"It's...my...D-..." Tao started in surprise, but wasn't able to finish. The haze bolted forward in a beam of energy, striking Alex's watch and surrounding him in the haze. In the next moment, Alex was gone.

"So...I wasn't hallucinating...he is that same Wrath from so long ago..." Tao whispered, checking out the item once more.

* * * * * *

Alan hit the world with a thud, crashing his back against a tree. It didn't hurt, but just the shock of the blow made him dizzy.

"Ouch...that's got to hurt..." a female voice spoke. Alan thought he heard the soft flapping of wings above him, then he looked up.

Before him flew a small bat with green colour. She flapped her wings lightly, smiling before him.

"W-W-Wh...no..._what _are you?" Alan stammered, trying to find the right words.

"My name is Sentaimon!" the bat told him. "And I'm your partner, Alan!"

"P-p-partner?" Alan continued to stammer, still surprised with the talking bat.

"Don't be very surprised," another voice rang out, getting the attention of both. There stood a young female teen with long reddish brown hair and green eyes. She wore flared jeans and sneakers. 'Angel' was written in bold silver letters over her black shirt.

"Yeah, it might take a bit of explaining, but you'll get used to it," the little monster said beside the girl. It was a female turtle Digimon, standing on two's unlike the counterparts elsewhere. There was a large yellow metal bracelet around her neck. The shell for the turtle was pure black. "I'm Rinamon, and this is my partner, Beckie."

"Well, my real name is Rebecca Greene, but everyone just calls me Beckie," the teen corrected, raising a hand. Alan took it, and was pushed forward from his fallen position by the tree, getting to his feet. Beckie noted the ivory trousers and green top, both spandex, on the teen.

"Alan John Wilkinson," the boy introduced, then pointing towards his partner. "And I guess this is my partner...Sentaimon..."

"Don't guess, she is your partner," another voice interrupted. The gaze of all fell onto another pair of Human and monster. "I'm Calanthe Kystar, and this is my partner, Elecmon." The Elecmon nodded, raising a paw in greeting. The Human had long auburn hair that reached down to her waist. Her eye colour was somewhere in between blue and green. A small flower sat in her pale purple shirt and she wore a pair of powder shorts.

"Welcome to the Digital World," Elecmon greeted, grinning. "I take it your trip wasn't very smooth though."

"Not really, but at least it didn't hurt," Alan commented, looking up at his partner. "Let me guess...Digital World...Digital Monster..."

"Or better known as Digimon," Sentaimon responded, though she wouldn't get much farther on her speech. A massive explosion followed by a pillar of light shot from the ground deeper in the forest.

"What the?!" came the responding echo from the group as they headed deeper down into the forest to find the source of that attack.

* * * * * *

Tiberius watched the young teen eat hungrily in the cafeteria of the university. He smiled lightly, wondering the last time he's seen that kind of energy from anyone that age.

"Probably in the Digital World, with our little group," Tiberius thought, sighing at the past memories. "Lepumon..."

"Hey, Tibbs, what's on your mind?" Crystal asked, looking up from her eating. Tiberius snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at the young female.

"Nothing," he answered, looking away again. Crystal was about to ask once more what was the matter, but was interrupted by a white glow from Tiberius' pocket. The glow quickly intensified and blasted out of the pocket in a narrow beam of energy, hitting Crystal and taking her away to another realm.

"What?!" Tiberius thought. "A Digital Portal?! Is this the same Crys I've been told about so long ago?!"

* * * * * *

"ENDLESS ASSAULT!"

Time froze in place as the two Digimon crashed into each other, the one with the sword striking. The group new to the Digital World stared at the battle, watching the battle unfold from the chrome armoured Digimon against the massive black devil Digimon. Time might be frozen, but the group could still see what was going on. The chrome Digimon twirled the blade around, a sapphire shadow echoing the movement of the weapon. By the time the Digimon slashed, at least 100 images were made. On impact, all 100 swords became one, slashing the devil 100 times in one strike.

"What the hell was that?!" all the Human's shouted at once, wondering if that defied any known laws to Human kind.

"And you expect us to know?" Sentaimon asked in a rhetorical fashion.

"It'd help," Alan spoke, looking back at his partner. "But I guess you don't know."

"You could try that watch on your wrist," Rinamon suggested.

"Our wha?" Beckie asked, checking out her watch. On it was her watch, but modified beyond belief. It was still compact, but was now digital with a large screen on it as well as multitudes of buttons bordering the screen. The watch was yellow in nature. She glanced over at her companions, seeing watches of similar nature, though Alan's was dark green and Calanthe's was white.

"What...is this...?" Calanthe asked, examining the watch all around. "I don't remember ever getting this watch before."

The alarm from each watch blared off, each watch blinking 0:00 quickly. Light of the watch's respective colour surrounded each Human and their Digimon partner. Just like before, they all faded from existence, what that existence may be.

* * * * * *

Alex and Crystal met face to face, or better yet, crashed at the same location at the same time in the world.

"Ooow..." both groaned, glancing at each other.

"Ouchie...that's gotta hurt in the morning," a voice commented, getting both Human's attention.

Standing before them were two monsters. One was small white monster with an antenna sticking out of his head. His eyes were 'closed', and he had a pair of pink wings on his back. He was short, stubby, and had a pig like nose on his face. The other monster was a floating goat-like-head with a light aura surrounded her. On her forehead was a crystal horn.

"What are you?!" both Humans shouted, stepping back in surprise.

"I'm Wispmon!" the goat-like-head shouted, floating over to Crystal.

"And I'm Espermon!" the other monster replied, heading over to Alex. "And we're both Digimon!"

"Digi-wha?" Alex asked, still wondering what was going on. He glanced over at the female beside him, looking for an answer. Crystal just shrugged. The two analysed the Digimon, then each other.

Alex was wearing a red T-shirt with black jeans. Crystal donned a pair of tight pants and a short sleeved shirt.

"Well, this is the Digital World, and we're Digital Monsters," Wispmon tried to explain, albeit over simplified.

"I don't get it," Crystal told Wispmon, kneeling down. "The Digital World?"

"Err...how to explain it?" Wispmon asked, floating back in thought, then turning to face Espermon.

"I really don't have a clue," the other Digimon answered. "All I know is that I've been waiting for Alex all this time!"

"Waiting...for what?" Alex asked, also kneeling down beside his partner. Their questions were interrupted by a sudden explosion of power. Eyes looked up as a small eagle Digimon crashed onto the ground, followed by a devil looking one flying through the air, out of control. A few seconds later, that falling Digimon was hit by a nuclear blast of attacks, blinding all in the vicinity. The two Human's raised their hands to protect themselves from the light, the pair wearing a watch a piece. They were like the watches from the other group, except Alex's was dark blue and Crystal's was Silver.

The attack faded away, but the light didn't at all. Both watches glowed in energy, and then, like before, the two Humans and Digimon partners faded from the Digital World.

Fin

****

Completed: 06/26/01

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	2. Episode 02-Different Evolution

Different Evolution ****

Different Evolution

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

[Theoleung@sprint.ca][1]

****

Disclaimer: All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

Alan landed on his bed with a reminiscent thud, cringing in pain from the slight impact, but nothing permanent done to his body.

"Are you okay...?" Sentaimon asked, flapping overhead her partner. Alan nodded slowly, then glanced back up quickly, surprised to see the Digimon follow him back to his home.

"And I take it you are now my new 'pet' as well as Digimon partner," Alan commented, sliding off the bed.

"I'd prefer Digimon partner over 'pet'," the bat Digimon commented, flapping around before perching onto the bed belonging to Alan. The teenager shrugged, taking the textbook from his table, then checking the time on his new 'upgraded' watch that he seemed to have acquired recently with his trip to the 'other world'. The dark green watch didn't seem to tell much for the teen aside from the fact it was only half minute since he disappeared from the Real World.

"For a fifteen minute trip...you'd expect it to be longer then thirty seconds," Alan spoke, dropping his arms. "Give or take thirty seconds of talking just now."

"Which means you never left in the first place," his Digimon observed.

"Something along those lines...though I figure there's some plausible explanation for it," he continued. "There's a plausible explanation for you, isn't there? There has to be one for that trip as well."

"Or maybe you're just thinking there's an ideal solution for every question," Sentaimon countered, breaking Alan's bubble of thought.

"Ideal is always nice," Alan retorted, placing the textbook back down on the table. "But, yeah, you're right...ideal isn't always going to happen."

* * * * * *

Rebecca almost ended up rolling back into her room from the trip, the young female only gaining her balance at the last moment, preventing her from falling over.

Her Digimon partner, on the other hand, literally bowled into the room, rolling around and crashing against the bedside in Rebecca's room. Rinamon groaned slightly, thankful for the hard turtle shell on her back to protect her. The Digimon regained her senses quickly and stood back up right on two legs, glancing around.

"You're room?" the turtle Digimon asked, though the answer was quite clear. Rebecca ignored her Digimon for now, checking outside to make sure no one heard the commotion of their crash. Thankfully, her entire family was still asleep. She checked the time to see how long it was until she had to depart for school. The time surprised her.

"Er...how long were we in the Digital World for?" the Digi-Destined asked her partner, moving closer to the clock on her night table to be sure. She checked her yellow watch as well, seeing the times as identical.

"About fifteen to twenty minutes...not completely sure..." Rinamon responded, checking the clock as well. "Why ask?"

"According to this...we were only in there for about a minute...maybe less..." Rebecca told her partner. "How strange..."

* * * * * *

Calanthe landed on her chair, though not the way she expected. Her back was on the floor, and her legs lay over the chair. The chair itself was toppled over, as per what happened when the Digital World summoned her. Elecmon sat in her lap, both blinking.

"Callie, are you alright?!" a voice shouted from a far, followed by quick steps up a flight of stairs.

"Oh christ..." Calanthe muttered, staring down at Elecmon. "Er...you better hide..." Her Digimon partner nodded, scanning the room before opting to take the dark space under the bunk bed. In the next moment, another person rushed into the room, scanning quickly. Calanthe just picked herself up from the floor, staring at the intruder. What she was seeing was a split image of herself.

"Are you alright, Callie?!" the twin asked quickly, concern on her face. "I heard a crash and..."

"I'm alright, Chrysanta," Calanthe quickly told her twin, glancing over at the bed to make sure her Digimon was properly hidden. "Thanks for the concern though..." Her twin nodded quickly.

"Yeah...it didn't seem that big of a crash...I just freaked when I heard it in our room..." Chrysanta responded, looking down. "Guess I got worried for no particular reason...and I guess that's why I'm the only who came rushing up..."

"Thanks for the concern though, sis," Calanthe consolidated, though a bit impatient to get her sister out of the room because of her hiding Digimon.

"Anyway, dinner be ready soon..." Calanthe's twin sister spoke, leaving with those words. Calanthe exhaled, dropping onto her lower bunk bed and waiting for Elecmon to crawl out.

"And I thought I saw doubles there..." Elecmon commented, clambering onto the bed. Calanthe smiled in response.

* * * * * *

Just as quickly as Tiberius was surprised by the opening of a Digital Portal, Crystal returned to the Real World, shocking Tiberius once again. On Crystal's lap was a goat like head with a crystal horn.

"Oh yeah, she's a Digi-Destined..." Tiberius thought, regaining his composure. He glanced at the watch of the female, noting the substantial change on the item. "And I guess that's the new Digivices...just as Tao, Shas, and Marc spoke of..."

Crystal blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was. Her first thought was the Digimon on her lap, and then the person across the table from her known as Tiberius. Then the thought came to her that this person known as Tiberius wasn't freaking out with those goat's head on her lap.

"Err...Tibbs...shouldn't you be freaking out right now...?" Crystal asked, glancing back down at her Digimon after saying so. "I am carrying a goat head on my lap...if that isn't enough to scare you..."

"Well, it'd scare someone who doesn't know about Digimon..." Wispmon reasoned. "Unless he's a Digi-Destined!"

"A Digi-wha?" Crystal asked, now getting even more confused since their first meeting in the Digital World. Tiberius answered for the Digimon.

"A Human chosen by the Digital World to partner with a Digimon and help defend the Digital World..."

* * * * * *

Alex re-materialised before Tao just as quickly as he disappeared, this time accompanied by a Digimon companion familiar to the older teen.

"Let me guess..." Tao spoke, kneeling down to face the Digimon. "Espermon...right?" The Digimon's eyes went wide, surprised with the event.

"Wait...how the heck did you know _that_?!" Alex exclaimed, just as surprised as his partner. Tao shook his head lightly, turning to face Alex.

"Instinct...luck...prior knowledge...the third option seems to be best suited explanation," Tao responded, standing back up.

"...prior...knowledge...?" Alex asked, wondering what kind of prior knowledge.

"You were a Digi-Destined?" Espermon asked, walking towards Tao.

"A Digi-Destined? What's that?" Alex asked, getting even more muddled with the flood of information.

"Digi-Destined are chosen by the Digital World to help defend it. What you wear on your wrist marks you as a Digi-Destined," Espermon told his partner. Alex glanced down at the item. "It is a Digivice, and if your friend here is a Digi-Destined, he must have a Digivice as well."

"But...I don't see a wrist watch on him like mine," Alex remarked, after scanning Tao once more.

"Digivice's differ from generation to generation," Tao told the other Digi-Destined, taking his blue Digivice from his pocket. As spoken, it was of much different design. "These are radically different from the generation before mine as is their Digivices different from the prior."

"Wait...you're telling me there's more then just me, you, and...er, I don't know her name...anyway...in this Digi-Destined circle?" Alex asked, a bit sloppy because of the way he worded it.

"Yep...a lot more then just us three..." Tao spoke, a bit softly, as though recalling something. Silence came until Tao spoke again. "Some of the times as a Digi-Destined were the best...and some where also the worst..." Alex blinked, wondering what that cryptic remark meant. "Oh well...enough with walking down memory lane..."

With those words, Tao continued to head off, alone, leaving Alex and Espermon behind in wonderment.

* * * * * *

The next day was uneventful for the one known as Alan John Wilkinson. He plopped his books onto his desk. The teen closed his eyes, then closed his door. Making sure no one was watching, he opened the window to his room, allowing his Digimon to fly in.

"Man...all that waiting sure gets on your nerves," Sentaimon commented, perching herself on top of Alan's bed.

"Sorry," Alan apologised, sitting down on the bed as well. "Can't be helped...got to go to school..."

"Don't start apologising now," Sentaimon quickly spoke, getting the attention of her partner. "It's what we all endure, just as long as you don't start stuffing me into a bag to hide me." Alan smiled lightly, glancing towards his idle computer. The teenager wondered if it will activate again, just like it did the day before.

"The Digital World will call us when we are needed," Sentaimon told her partner, noting the concern on his face.

"That's what I'm worried about..." Alan responded softly. "We don't really have a clue on what our purpose is in the Digital World...whatever it is..."

"Generally, it has something to do along the lines of defending it..." Sentaimon explain.

"Elaborate," Alan requested.

"Digi-Destined are selected amongst those in the Real World to be paired with a Digimon to help defend the Digital World against Darkness," the bat Digimon continued to explain. "The source of Darkness or the method of defeating such a being is usually unknown at first, but the Digital World knows when it requires the assistance of those with Digivices."

"A Digivice?" Alan asked, trying to get much information from his Digimon partner.

"That watch of yours, odd design, isn't it?" Sentaimon questioned back. Alan nodded, glancing at the new apparatus for telling time. "That's your Digivice. Everyone for this generation of Digi-Destined will have a Digivice of that design, just of different colours."

Alan's Digivice glowed with energy, resonating with a glow from the computer that inhabited his room. A small beach appeared on the screen of his Digivice, before both Digimon and Human alike were sucked in.

* * * * * *

The two materialised onto a location above a beach. Down below them were three Digimon and two Humans, and by the looks of the Humans cradling a Digimon each, it seemed like there was trouble.

"The big Digimon is Pedemon...Champion level...the other two are Lepumon and Xemon...both Rookies. The two Humans you see are Digi-Destined," Sentaimon informed her partner, hovering overhead.

"Err...I don't know what 'Champion' or 'Rookie' is, but I take it then need our help, come on!" Alan shouted out, about to jump down to assist, even if he had no clue how to do so. His heroic jump was interrupted with strong light from the two Digimon in the Digi-Destined's arm. The two kind of grew...bigger...as there was very little Alan could say to describe the change.

And with change came retaliation. Just as quickly as the two Digimon changed form, the centipede Digimon in the distance known as Pedemon was beaten back, burrowing into the cliff wall below where they stood. The next phase consisted of the Digimon changing back, then both Digi-Destined and Digimon disappearing in a blast of energy after a brief exchange of words. Alan wondered what he just witnessed in those few moments.

"Each Digimon is classified by a certain level," Sentaimon explained once the battle subsided. "Egg, Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. I'm currently an In-Training Digimon, though Digivices are supposedly able to Digivolve the Digimon partner up a level, or up as many as needed."

"Digivolve equals Digital Evolution?" Alan inquired. His Digimon nodded, glancing back down to where the battle took place. It seemed so quiet without Digimon or Humans there.

"Sounds about right," Sentaimon agreed, heading back towards Alan. Her travel was interrupted when Alan blinked, nearly tripping when he wasn't even moving. "What's wrong?" she asked, quickly heading over after the incident.

"There...there was a small tremor..." Alan spoke, knowing his Digimon couldn't feel it because of her flying ability. 

"Tremor? What could cause a tremor?" the Bat Digimon wondered out loud, glancing about. The answer became clear when a centipede Digimon leaped out from the ground and landed before Digimon and Digi-Destined alike.

"Pedemon!" both yelled out at once, shocked with the appearance of the supposedly defeated Digimon. The centipede with drill Digimon looked battered, but didn't in heck look beaten yet.

"DRILL CRUSH!"

The drill quickly rushed down in a slingshot effect, dodged by the Digi-Destined only by a narrow inch. The centipede Digimon seemed intent on destroying the Human for some strange reason.

"HEAT VISION!"

Twin beams of concentrated heat fired from the eyes of the bat, impacting into the centipede Digimon. The Digimon felt the sting of the blow, but it did little to stop its attack. Once more Pedemon lashed out at Alan, the boy forced to roll out of the way not or face getting crushed. He paused, catching his breath, and in that pause, his wristwatch Digivice began to glow.

"Sentaimon...Digivolve to..."

Energy overcame the bat Digimon. She landed on the ground, covered by a veil of energy that slowly grew bigger.

"Velocimon!"

A rather large and green Velociraptor shattered the energy cage, glaring at the centipede Digimon before her. Pedemon cancelled his assault against the Digi-Destined, now more worried about defeating the new dinosaur Digimon that was ready to fight.

"PYRO THROWER!"

The dinosaur Digimon roared out loud, unleashing the full fury of one massive fire breath at Pedemon. Much like the Heat Ray before, it stung Pedemon; and like before, it did little to stop the charging Digimon, albeit the damage was more apparent.

"Oh boy...for something bested once...it sure doesn't want to stop for the second..." Alan thought, watching the battle while collecting himself from the ground.

"SLASH KICK!"

The dinosaur Digimon leaped at the opposing Digimon with much speed, and in jump kick fashion, knocked Pedemon back. The wounded centipede Digimon cried in pain, but it didn't stop its attack, retaliating quickly by head butting Velocimon into the ground. A moan of pain escaped the dinosaur on the ground. The other larger Digimon raised its head, about to drill a hole through Alan's Digimon partner.

"Velocimon!" Alan shouted out, stepping forward. His Digivice once more began to glow, and this time it resonated with the surrounding area.

In that moment, everything froze except for Alan. Everything changed as well. The land was nothing more but wire frame representation of the area. Alan blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened.

The soft glow of sapphire energy caught his attention from the ground he stood, now wire frame. That glow extended all the way towards his Digimon, Velocimon, though an intricate maze of lines and curves on the ground, sort of like a large network of trenches. The Digi-Destined wasn't sure what to make of this.

That trail of energy slowly grew smaller and smaller, slowly beginning to ascend from the ground. Eventually, it was small enough to fit in Alan's hand, but it didn't belong there, it belonged in his Digivice.

The two items collided, sparking an explosion of energy. Alan was forced to cover his eyes with his other hand. Slowly, the light subsided, allowing Alan visibility. The light on his Digivice pulsed, a beat in time with Alan's heart.

"What's...happening...?" the Digi-Destined asked softly. Once more, the light intensified, but not enough to blind Alan. A beam of dark green energy streaked into the ground before Alan, source from the Digivice. That line snaked across the ground, creating the same pattern as before. The final destination rested in Velocimon. At the point on contact, all wire frame of the land became whole again, Velocimon crying out.

"Velocimon...Chrono Digivolve to..."

Time froze in place as that same beam wrapped around the Digimon, from bottom to top. As it swirled around, the dinosaur began to disappear. That beam flew up into the sky, then dived back down straight to where Velocimon used to stand. Before impacting, it halted, swirling back down and replacing Velocimon with another Digimon.

"Were Velocimon!"

Alan wasn't sure how he could describe the new Digimon. Sort of a large crimson 'She-Hulk' with red hair and an interesting face. Humanoid, but not entirely, sort of deeply wrinkled and with a pair of fangs in addition to the standard teeth. Pedemon wondered how the Digimon evolved again so fast, but didn't matter and dived down with its drill.

"DRAGON CLAW!"

Golden energy trailed with the hand Were Velocimon that ripped across the neck of the Digimon. The centipede Digimon curled back, truly feeling something more then the stings this one Digimon gave before. Were Velocimon continued to attack, until she suddenly jumped backwards.

"MEGA THROWER!"

She reared back and fired off another blast of fire breath, this time much more powerful then her Rookie form equivalent. The centipede Digimon cringed back as flame singed and seared it. Finally, it subsided and retreated back into the ground it came from.

Were Velocimon huffed once, the reverted back to her previous form of Velocimon. She trotted over to her partner, gazing at him in the eyes. Alan tried to find an explanation for the current events, but couldn't find any.

His Digivice burst with energy, making the Digi-Destined realise he and his partner were returning to their home.

"Oh boy...how am I going to hide you now?" Alan asked his dinosaur partner.

Fin

****

Completed: 07/29/01

****

Edited: 08/07/01 (as per Alan's request)

   [1]: mailto:Theoleung@sprint.ca



	3. Episode 03-Stress Effect

**

Stress Effect

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

**Disclaimer:** All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

* * * * * *

Alan materialised back in his room, nearly crashing over once again, and this time, it would have hurt for there was no bed as a buffer. Sentaimon flew overhead, using her wings as airbrakes.

"Umm...guess no dinosaur to hide after all..." Alan commented aloud after noticing his supposed dinosaur Digimon partner was now the small bat she was found as.

"That will make things much simpler then," Sentaimon told her partner, flapping about. The Digimon checked the clock in Alan's room, noting the time. Alan also fixated his attention there, reading the time, then remembering when they left for their 'trip'.

"Half an hour," Alan spoke, estimating approximately how long they were in the Digital world. "That sounds right...but why was it time seemed to 'slow down' on the first trip..."

"It's supposed to happen?" Sentaimon suggested. "Maybe time will only slow on the first trip, as to make the transition between Digital World and Real World feel short, sort of an initiation..."

"Makes sense...sort of...but what is it that we witnessed?" Alan questioned, musing with though. His Digimon partner couldn't give a solution, only think as well about the answer.

* * * * * *

Rebecca yawned lightly, preparing to go to bed after a long exhausting day. Beside her, Rinamon yawned as well, but the difference was the Digimon was already on the bed.

"Hey, you're taking all the room!" Rebecca protested when she noticed her Digimon partner. The turtle Digimon grinned, before sliding over so she wasn't on the centre of the bed anymore. Rebecca sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and stretching her arms out.

At the peak of her stretch, the yellow watch on her wrist began to blare out an alarm, quickly awakening any sleepiness within Human and Digimon alike. Rebecca quickly retracted her arm, watching her wristwatch store energy.

"Um..." Rebecca muttered, glancing towards her Rinamon. The turtle 'shrugged', unsure of what to do.

The answer came to them on its own, when the watch sucked them back into the Digital World.

* * * * * *

Calanthe dropped her backpack onto the ground of her, the bag landing with a resounding 'thud'. Chrysanta looked up from her position on her bed, lowering the book she was reading to get a better look of her twin sister. The action prompted Calanthe to glance under the bunk bed, wondering where Elecmon was hiding from her twin.

"How are they?" Chrysanta asked, raising her book again to continue reading. A small tail emerged from under the bed, 'waving' a bit before retreating back under. Calanthe smiled, relived now.

"Amaryllis and Hyacinthe are watching T.V.," Calanthe told her twin sister, the two names belonging to their two younger sister. "And Zephiryn is sleeping peacefully," she concluded, referring to the baby sister they had as well. It was a full house of girls.

"Well, that's al-" Chrysanta started, followed by a sudden crash on the floor below plus a lot of yelling. "Forget I said anything." Calanthe rolled her eyes, looking out the door.

"It's your turn to take care of them," Calanthe told her twin, looking back at her. Chrysanta understood this fact, and was already getting up, putting her book away to fix the problem that just occurred. Calanthe followed her twin, closing the door quietly once she left.

Just as quickly as the door was closed, Elecmon quickly clambered out from under the bed, panting softly.

"It's stuffy under there!" he protested, shaking the dust collected from under the bed out of his fur. Calanthe nodded her head apologetically.

"Sorry...until we find a better residence for you...um...not much else I can do to keep you hidden..." she spoke apologetically. Elecmon nodded slowly, hopping onto the bed and getting comfortable quickly, appreciating what little time he might have on a soft surface.

And what was predicated was true, as Calanthe's watch of white colour began to glow slightly, with a high pitched sound that was contained only in that room.

"Aww...rats!" Elecmon muttered, leaping towards his partner. Calanthe wasn't sure what was going on, but she figured it had something to do with the 'other world' she was at when she met her Digimon partner.

* * * * * *

Crystal bowed lightly as she concluded her demonstration of her martial art ability. The crowd applauded, intrigued by the actions this young girl just demonstrated to them. She smiled, heading off the stage, or more like heading away from the centre of the gym.

Tiberius was clapping as well, tossing a towel for Crystal when she came towards his direction, the place where she left her bag of stuff. She wiped the bead of sweat from her head, then glanced up, following the gaze of Tiberius when she noticed his look towards the ceiling.

Wispmon floated around in the rafters of the gym, staying out of sight as best as she could. Crystal smiled lightly, discreetly indicating the open window above the gym. Her Digimon 'nodded', making way to the window without being seen.

"Long night," Tiberius commented, looking back down at the younger female Digi-Destined before him. She nodded slowly, glancing at the departing crowd. It was her second crowd for the night. Crystal had to do two presentations because not everyone could fit into the gym to witness it. She also noticed some familiar faces, probably those that wanted an encore presentation.

"What time is it?" Crystal asked, yawning lightly, dropping the towel into her bag.

"A bit past midnight..." Tiberius answered after checking his watch. "I guess they weren't expecting such a big crowd, and were forced to make a second session after the first," the university student assessed, watching the last of the crowd fade.

"Yeah, I was only supposed to do one 'show'," Crystal agreed, zipping up her bag and shouldering it. "Like you said, they weren't anticipating such a turnout." Once more, she yawned, before the pair decided to depart and meet the Digimon outside.

"Oh SHOOT, I didn't call home...dad was expecting me back!" Crystal exclaimed, after remember that forgotten detail. She began to panic until Tiberius stopped her. She glanced up, noticing the closed cell phone in his hand.

"I called your father for you," Tiberius told the younger Digi-Destined, prompting an unexpected result from her.

"You WHAT?!" she exclaimed, nearly knocking Tiberius off his feet with the shriek of voice. "What did you tell him?!"

"Um...that you might be a bit late and that if it's too late, you can stay at my apartment for the night..." Tiberius answered, albeit meekly now.

"And how did he respond to that?" Crystal asked next, calming down quickly. She understood her tone frightened the older one of the group.

"Um...what's going on...?" Wispmon asked, floating down and joining the pair. Both glanced up, then back towards each other as Crystal awaited an explanation.

"He was okay with it...albeit, a bit hesitant," Tiberius answered. "And he added that he wished you luck on your second display." Crystal sighed softly, looking away.

"I guess I wasn't expecting him to say 'yes' to that..." Crystal responded, looking towards the night sky. "Maybe he thinks I'm growing more responsible...he was a bit hesitant in letting me go to this expedition..."

"But he did anyway," Tiberius spoke aloud. Crystal nodded, back still turned, and then yawning afterwards. "Come on, Crys, let's go. You're tired, and I don't want to exhaust you. You could use some sleep." Crystal was about to protest, but a deep yawn from her interrupted her own speech, and reinforcing Tiberius' point. The trio headed off away from the educational institute.

* * * * * *

Rebecca materialised in the Digital World, right in the middle of a great sea of sand. Rinamon landed with thud beside her, kicking up sand as her hard shell-body crash-landed in the sea.

"Ooooo..." Rinamon groaned, slowly realigning herself in the soft sand they landed on. "Thank the maker for a hard shell and a soft landing."

"Yeah..." Rebecca agreed, looking around the desert. "Now just get that maker of yours to hand over a map and we're set for this trip." Her Digimon partner also glanced around, noting the location problem as well.

"Yeah...and it doesn't help with a sort of thick mist surrounding us..." Rinamon responded. "Though it is odd how this mist only starts from a certain distance away from us."

"Yes...that's true..." Rebecca replied, noting the mist, and noting a dome of 'non-mist' between them and the mist. "The question is...if we stay put...or if we try to brave the mist..."

"Well...staying put isn't going to do us anything..." the Digimon analysed. "However, we may get lost exploring the mist...um...the choice it yours, Beckie." The young female contemplated for a short period of time, before walking towards the edge of the 'protective mist barrier'. It was quite clear what she decided to do. Rinamon did not protest, only followed her partner towards the edge.

* * * * * *

Calanthe didn't like the environment around her and Elecmon one bit. The pair stood in the middle of a sea of sand, a desert that seemed to reach into the endlessness. What added to the despair of the setting was the placement of many black spires throughout, also seeming to expand endlessly in the desert.

"I don't like those one bit..." Elecmon spoke softly, referring to the blackness that pointed towards the sky. Calanthe silently agreed, getting an uneasy feeling for the erected spires.

"It doesn't seem like we can avoid them either..." Calanthe commented, looking all around for path with none of those spires. As aforementioned, there didn't seem to be one.

"So…what's the plan?" Elecmon asked his partner, glancing up at Calanthe. She stared at the field of pillars, unsure of how to handle such a situation. However, some how, she got a strange feeling about those pillars, like they mean something to her…

"Dumb Digi-Destined, coming to destroy more Spires…" a female voice hissed in the distance. Calanthe and Elecmon quickly turned their direction towards the source, seeing a pair of humanoid like figures on a sand dune.

"You'd think they would learn to give up already," the other figure spoke, dressed in blue that covered all his features except his eyes. He held a walking cane in between his hands.

"Yes, well, they need a lesson in manners," the other responded, female wearing some strange red dress with a wed design sown into it. She pulled a strand of her hair out, making Calanthe wince, wondering if that was painful or not.

"Wait, Arukenimon, that pair doesn't seem like the Digi-Destined…" the blue dressed person remarked, squinting to get a better view.

"You're right for once, Mummymon…" the female remarked. "Oh well, I need to vent anger on something after all those Spires those annoying brats destroyed." With those words, she raised the wad of hair in her hand.

"SPIRIT NEEDLE!"

The formerly curved 

strands of hair suddenly became straight. The needles made of hair flew out and around, striking into 10 of the many Spires in the clump around the desert. The burrowed in without visible traces, the spires beginning to resonate together. 

"Oh man…I don't like this at ALL!" the Digimon known as Elecmon spoke, the ground rumbling violently as the spires was hefted form the sand and slowly floated to the sky, converging at one point. Calanthe silently agreed, waiting for the next even that will take place, and she was sure she wouldn't like it.

The spires combined, creating a massive shockwave of energy that temporarily blinded the Digi-Destined and her Digimon. When they were able to see, before them sat a rather large three headed Hydra with pale brown skin.

"Have fun with Arenomon," Arukenimon remarked, laughing with her compatriot, Mummymon, before heading away with other business to attend to.

"Get back!" Elecmon shouted out, couching down and ready to pounce if and when needed to fight this other Digimon Arukenimon seemed to just summon from no where. Calanthe needed no such encouragement, never before seeing such a threatening like Digimon, or a Digimon of that magnitude, period.

"SPARKLING THUNDER!"

Elecmon unleashed a spray of electricity wildly, generally trained in Arenomon's direction, most of it, others flying outwards wildly. The majority struck, tickling the larger and stronger Digimon with pricks of energy.

"TRI BLAST!"

Arenomon retaliated with a beam of energy from each mouth of each head. All three were directed at Elecmon's direction. The smaller, crimson Digimon barely evaded, leaping to the side as sand was thrown in all direction from his previous location. He huffed once, preparing to attack again.

* * * * * *

Rebecca and Rinamon wandered aimlessly in the cloud of mist that hovered over the desert they stood on. The Human had her arms stretched out, trying to feel her way through, though it was quite ineffectual at doing so.

"I think we're lost," Rinamon commented, stating the obvious behind their situation. Rebecca made no response, just continuing the wade through the cloud.

Their attention was taken by the rumbling of the ground followed by a rather large explosion that penetrated the mist. Their gaze quickly fell into that direction, seeing as a way of a guide, albeit a risky one, considering they do not know what the explosion signified. Nevertheless, it was a guide, and they took it, rushing towards that direction.

* * * * * *

"THUNDER BALL!"

Elecmon unleashed a condensed ball of electricity, dealing more damage to Arenomon with that one attack then his Sparkling Thunder, but still not halting the hydra-like Digimon. Another Tri Blast was thrown in his direction, forcing him to evade once more, but the explosion nicked him and threw his landing off balance.

"Ack…" he grunted, on his back, before rolling back onto his front, partially wounded, but still ready to fight. Arenomon made no comments, no gloats, only continued to advance on the smaller and weaker Digimon, ready to take him apart.

"Elecmon!" Calanthe shouted out, feeling so helpless in the situation. There was so little she could do…if anything.

"SHELL SHOCKER!"

Four metal disks flew out of nowhere and impacted against Arenomon's back, causing him to wince and quickly divert his attention back towards the source of the blow. In that time, Calanthe quickly rushed to Elecmon's side, trying to help her Digimon out of the way.

Rebecca and Rinamon stood on the dune where Arukenimon and Mummymon used to stand, Rinamon on all fours now.

"Guess we came in time…" Rebecca whispered, watching the battle below from her vantage point. Rinamon nodded, attacking once more.

"SHELL SHOCKER!"

Four metal disks shot out form her shell, twirling in the sky a bit over her body, then darted towards the hydra monster. It struck home, but did significantly less without the surprise factor behind the attack.

"I don't think this three headed thing likes us anymore…" Rinamon remarked, lifting back up to her two hind legs as Arenomon slowly approached.

"THUNDER BALL!"

The attacked struck Arenomon's rear, causing the monster to cry in pain and once more divert its attention to something else. This time, it was set on destroying a certain crimson Digimon.

"TRI BLAST!"

"Calanthe, get away!" Elecmon shouted out, tackling his partner away from the blast. She rolled backwards, the impact of all three beams hitting directly below Elecmon. The Digimon cried in pain as his body went flying across the air.

"Elecmon!!!" Calanthe screamed out, lying on the sand. Elecmon's flying was halted when he crashed into one of the many spires that still littered the surrounding area.

The impact Elecmon made on the spire cracked it, but he didn't seem to fall back to the ground. Calanthe looked around, seeing everything frozen in place for some strange reason.

A flash of light temporarily blinded her. When she regained her senses, the land was now only made of wire frame, except for the spires that inhabited the land. She glanced around nervously, unsure how to take this sudden phenomenon.

It became stranger when there was faint, light blue glow that pulsated from her white coloured watch. Her breathing stopped for a moment as the glow intensified then fired straight into the ground, making a trail. The tip of the beam slithered around the wire frame ground, drawing out a strange pattern from. The pattern was made like a 'connect-the-dot' puzzle book, the dark spires being the 'dots' it followed. It slithered until it halted at the spire that Elecmon crashed against, still suspended in the air by an unknown force.

Calanthe breathed again, and with that, the faint blue pulse became pure white, white as her watch. She gasped as the white energy lashed out, following the trail of blue the previous pulse created. Upon contact with each spire base this time, it destroyed it into a million bits of black dust. Calanthe's eyes went wide as she followed the white glow, turning the blue trail into white. Eventually, it hit the last spire that Elecmon crashed against, but it didn't destroy the item initially. Instead, it stayed below the spire, still in the ground made by the previous trail.

In the next instant, the blasted into the sky, spiralling upwards around the black spire and right past Elecmon. Calanthe followed the beam of light that was now straight again, seeing it run beyond her view. In the next second, it dived straight back down, smashing into the tip of the spire and shattering it like glass. The remains of the spire plummeted to the ground, but Elecmon remained high in the sky, as though suspended now by the beam that hit the spire in the first place.

That same beam then wrapped around Elecmon, causing him to temporarily fade from existence.

"Elecmon…Chrono Digivolve to…"

Elecmon faded back into existence a brief moment afterwards, but not as Elecmon anymore. Instead, his form was replaced by something half horse, half Human that Calanthe could not identify due to the light that surrounded her Digimon partner.

"Centarumon!"

In a flash, the light around the new Digimon evaporated, as well as the wire frame mess that made the land in the first place. In the next moment, Centarumon landed on the sand gracefully from his previous 'wounded' position in the sky.

"He…he…he…changed…" Calanthe gasped in surprise. Centarumon exchanged glances with his partner, before raising an arm at Arenomon.

"HUNTING CANNON!"

A blast of energy blazed from the cannon for an arm that Centarumon had. The blast crashed against Arenomon's normally rock hard skin, and did much more. The attack pierced flesh and entered the body of Arenomon. The three headed Digimon screamed out in pain as searing heat entered its body. In turn, Centarumon fired another blast from the cannon, this time, the blow sinking into the neck of the middle head. Only that one head cried out now, before falling onto the ground with a loud thud, out for the count. The two holes made into the body of the Digimon left dark marks of the same material that made the spires before.

"Of course…it's made from those creepy spires…it can't be real…as real as Digimon get…I guess? I think I'm getting all confused…" Calanthe thought, watching Centarumon continue to fire blast after blast into the three headed Digimon. More dark marks were showing all over Arenomon, though it was clearly not a 'real' Digimon in the first place.

One final attack blasted right through Arenomon, in one end, out the other. In the next moment, that Digimon made from spires disintegrated into black dust similar to when the other spires were destroyed.

And with that, Centarumon flashed with light, shrinking and reverting back to his original form of Elecmon. Calanthe was still a bit confused, about the spires, and about the change in her partner, and finally, when looking down at her white coloured watch, the small, oddly shaped scribble that was displayed and pulsated faintly in light blue.

Rinamon and Rebecca also stood still, unsure how else to take the events that just occurred. They were about to ask the other Digi-Destined and Digimon pair, but was interrupted by the faint buzzing of their wristwatches. Both glistened in light, recreating the same affect as when they left each other the first time they met.

In the next moment, they were gone from the Digital World…

****

**Completed:** 11/01/01


	4. Episode 04-Crystal Glare

**

Crystal Glare

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

**Disclaimer:** All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

* * *

Crystal blinked groggily, sun light piercing through the cracks between blinds that covered the window. She yawned, stretching her arms out, her back partially sore from her slumber, but it didn't bother her much for the matter.

"THUD!"

"Oow…" Crystal groaned, now laying face first on the ground of Tiberius' apartment. She slowly removed her face from the carpeted ground, burring the soreness from her nose before sitting down with her back towards the couch.

"I told you you'd fall face flat on the ground after you woke up if you slept there," Tiberius commented, already up and in the kitchen of the quite messy apartment he resided in. Random clothes lay discarded on the ground, books and binders spread astern, and about anything that could make the place look cluttered, well, made it look cluttered.

"And how would you know that?" the younger female replied bitterly, still running her nose. She glanced down at Wispmon, who still slept peacefully on the chair provided for her.

"Everyone else does," Tiberius replied, sticking his head out from the kitchen and looking down at Crystal. "I probably would to. You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, of course…" Crystal answered softly, standing back up and heading towards the bathroom. She was beginning to regret insisting on taking the couch, but it was the only thing to do to be a well-mannered guest. Once more, she yawned, closing the door behind her and beginning to brush up.

* * * * * *

Rebecca was already up, knees up to her chest, pillow up against the wall, engrossed in the textbook she was reading, as engrossed as any student would be at studying. The sun was shining brightly into her room, though it was still early in the morning. Being the early person she was, she decided to study for that period one test she had coming up today…

Rinamon groaned, rolling on the bed, and making a bigger mess of the blankets then her last roll. Rebecca sighed softly, though didn't mind at all. The turtle Digimon obviously wasn't morning person, still sleeping peacefully, despite the amount of turns and shuffles the turtle Digimon did during her slumber.

"I wonder how Calanthe is doing…" Rebecca thought, looking up and out towards the distance through her window. "Heck…I don't even know where in the world she lives…let alone how to contact her. I sure she is alright…Elecmon took a beating in that confrontation…"

"But are Digimon just to battle?" the next thought emerged in her mind. Rebecca looked down at her Digimon, Rinamon with a pleasant smile on her face as she dreamed on. The silent action only made Rebecca smile as well. "They can battle…but they aren't just to battle," Rebecca commented aloud softly, going back to her textbook and studying its contents.

* * * * * *

_I don't know about the rest of you…but I think I just ran into one of the next generation of Digi-Destined. Her name is Crystal Dare, and her Digimon is Wispmon. The pair are currently staying at my apartment, and neither seem to have a clue about what is going on._

_From what I can tell, Crystal seemed to have witnessed the fall of a certain Digimon, in an all too spectacular combination of attacks. She described the fallen Digimon as a devil like, which just leads me to the conclusion that she witnessed the final moment of the Kakonmon battle, as it's the only battle I know of that would fit that kind of description._

_Reply soon, it's getting late here…_

_~Tiberius 'GTK' Hartz_

Tao read the e-mail again, one of the more interesting ones he got in the past few years. Alex stood beside the older Digi-Destined, reading the e-mail as well. It was extremely late at night, but Tao felt obligated to give this e-mail to Alex, and his partner of Espermon.

"The names sound familiar at all?" Tao asked, glancing back at the boy with the white Digimon. Alex nodded slowly, pointing at the name 'Wispmon'.

"I met her when I arrived at the Digital World," Alex informed the other Digi-Destined. "I didn't catch the name of Wispmon's partner, but I guess I know now. Are you going to write a reply?"

"Of course," Tao answered, getting back towards the keyboard. "Give me your e-mail address, and I'll give it to Crystal so that she can contact you. The more communication between your group, the better." Alex nodded in agreement, watching Tao quickly compose the e-mail. The fifth-generation Digi-Destined told his e-mail, and the letter was sent.

* * * * * *

Crystal bit into the slightly burnt toast served to her for breakfast. The crisp sounds of the crunches echoed in her mouth, but she swallowed the food provided. Tiberius wasn't the best cook around…even if it was only to make toast…making Crystal wonder what Tiberius made for himself for breakfast. As smart as he had demonstrated to her so far, he seemed to lack any sort of standard for cooking.

"Is this stuff even edible?" Wispmon commented softly to her partner. Tiberius may not be in the room, but the apartment was small. The wisp-like Digimon took another bite from her own breakfast, as strange as it was for a wisp like form to eat.

"I don't think cooking is one of Tiberius' fortes," Crystal responded, finishing the last of her breakfast in one bite. "Then again, I shouldn't be talking, I can't really cook that well either…"

The conversation was cut short when Tiberius entered the room, a smile on his face, and speaking without malice.

"And yeah, I know my cooking is terrible, even when it comes to basics like toast, but that's just the lifestyle I grew in…or better said, one of those skills I didn't acquire through my life so far…" he told the pair, making them wonder if he heard what they said previously. He answered that. "And no, I didn't hear you say anything like that, but I know my cooking is bad. I get a lot of those comments. I bet you're probably thinking it," he pre-empted, looking back towards the interior of his dwelling. "I got an e-mail, and it's partially directed towards you as well."

"Me?" Crystal questioned aloud in wonderment. She got up, taking her plate to the sink before following Tiberius back to his room. Wispmon followed behind, also interested. They entered Tiberius' room, the computer on, and the ground littered with discarded clothing and textbooks alike. The bed was untidy, to say the least. Clothing flooded out of the closest, which failed to serve its purpose. Nevertheless, the trio weaved through the mess, approaching the computer. Tiberius took a seat on his bed while Crystal and Wispmon took the opportunity to read the e-mail.

_You're not the only one around here who's got one, Tibbs. Alex 'Imperial Wrath' Chan, name might sound familiar to some, but probably not to others. I'm getting off topic anyway. His partner is Espermon, both claim they met Wispmon on the trip to the Digital World, but never got the name of Wispmon's partner before being warped out. I guess they know now, and they say hi, as they got your e-mail as well, or I showed it to them._

_One of the receivers of this mail will be Alex's. Make not of all the addresses, and find the one that doesn't look familiar. Of course, that will be the Alex's e-mail. Give it to Crystal, and that should spark conversation between the group. That would be two identified…and would make us wonder who the others are. Oh well. Time will tell._

_~Tao 'Blitz' Lee_

"Another Digi-Destined?" Crystal inquired, reading the name again. The name Alex sounded familiar too. Then she recalled Espermon saying the name 'Alex' to his partner on the first encounter. It seems like that pair and this pair are one and the same. "Yes…I remember…I met an 'Alex' on my first trip too…"

"But who's Tao?" Wispmon questioned, glancing over to Tiberius. The university student smiled, turning towards one of the small night desks beside his bed. He opened the only shelf on the desk, and continued to retrieve six photos from the interior. He handed them to Crystal, who took them and flipped through the photographs. The first five showed five different people, each with a Digimon partner in the shot. She recognized Tiberius instantly, with a strange rabbit like Digimon on his shoulder.

"That's Lepumon," Tiberius explained, recalling the memories of the past, and those joyous moments, mingled with danger and life threatening situations. He shook the thoughts from his mind, regaining his composure and explaining the other photos. "Tao is the one with the avian Digimon, Harriermon. The other three are K.H., Marc, and Shastina. Their partners; the insect, Kinoumon; the dragon, Xemon; and the cat, Tigramon; to each of the three Digi-Destined mentioned, respectively." Crystal nodded with each scrap of information, turning to the sixth photo, showing a group picture of the ten.

"Fond memories?" Crystal asked, returning the photos to its owner, where it was placed back in the shelf, carefully. Tiberius gazes returned to Crystal, nodding lightly. He checked the time on his watch, doing a small calculation in his mind, the nodded, standing back up and taking a bag somewhere within the mess of his room.

"I have to go for class, do you think you know how to get home?" Tiberius asked, knowing of the many bus routes that bordered the area. "If not, just wait for me to come back from class, then I can direct." Crystal shook her head, pushing Tiberius towards the door.

"Don't worry about me, just get to class," she told the university student. "I bussed here in the first place, I can bus back," she continued. "And I'll make sure to lock up behind me." Tiberius nodded his thanks, before he left the female alone with her Digimon in his apartment. He trusted her enough, despite the short time they knew each other.

"The door will lock automatically, just make sure you grabbed everything," Tiberius quickly informed the female Digi-Destined before the door closed behind him. Crystal smiled, returning back into the apartment and collecting her items, which was a little hard to find under the mess Tiberius left her. She cursed silently, but she knew she lived in similar conditions back at home. No matter how many times they would scold her, she just wouldn't clean her room. Crystal giggled at the thought. Wispmon looked up at her partner in curiosity.

"What?" Crystal questioned, getting serious. The Digimon 'shook' her head, as much as she could anyway, the pair continuing to search for Crystal's things in the mess. Well, the would like to, if not for another mandatory visit to the Digital World, compliments of the silver Digivice that belonged to Crystal. It glowed with energy, before taking the pair.

* * * * * *

Calanthe tugged on the blanket over her body, shivering slightly. It wasn't the cold that bothered her, it was something else that hung in the back of her mind. She pulled the blanket closer to her body, listening to the soft breathing of her twin sister in the same room. She wasn't able to sleep for the past few hours. It was well past midnight in her time zone, but still not far enough to the morning when the sun would rise.

The Digi-Destined twisted in her bed again, laying the side of her head against her pillow, eyes wide open, listening into the darkness. She heard her sister still in the bunk above, but wondered how Elecmon was doing underneath. Once more, she turned again, eyes still open, thoughts still running across her mind.

Sighing softly, she lightly flipped the blankets away from her body, sliding out of her bed, her feet touching lightly against the ground of the house. Quietly, she tip-toed across the room, opening the door to the room with only a slight creaking noise, then exiting, closing the door behind her until there was only a crack between the door and the frame. Just as quietly, she headed to the bathroom, closing the door silently behind her before turning on the lights. Slowly, she pressed her back against the door, closing her eyes and thinking.

Calanthe gasped in surprise when a soft rapping on the door behind her took her train of thought away. Hesitant at first, she didn't want to turn around, but after a second rapping, she twisted around and opened the door slowly.

"You okay?" the familiar voice of Elecmon asked, looking up at his partner. Calanthe gazed back down, watching her Digimon partner in return. She smiled, tempted to lie, but decided against it. She shook her head lightly, letting the Digimon into the bathroom. Calanthe closed the door again, the knelt down to be about the same height as her Digimon. "What's the matter?" Elecmon asked next, tilting his head a bit to the side while watching his partner. Calanthe was about to explain herself, if it weren't for the Digivice still on her wrist that blared with energy.

Outside the bathroom flared up with light momentarily, before fading again just as quickly. Inside, there was no one to be seen, wondering who would leave the light on after use…

* * * * * *

Crystal slowly removed her hands from her eyes, the bright light that surrounded her growing dim. However, glaring sunlight hit her eyes instead, forcing her to look away from the sky and towards the sandy ground that made the beach.

"Beach?" Crystal thought, looking all around the site. Her gaze fell onto the hovering Wispmon beside the Human when it came to that. The Digimon looked back up at her partner, 'shrugging' that she didn't know where they were. The Digi-Destined, in turn, glanced around, trying to find her bearings again on the beachhead.

"It's the Digital World," Wispmon told her partner, hovering above the sand. The Digimon glanced over to her partner, then towards her Digivice on her wrist in the form of a watch. Crystal also glanced down at the silver coloured item on her wrist, raising it to eye level.

"This went off before we came…just like Tiberius said it would do, open portals…" Crystal thought aloud, lowering her arm again back to her side. The Digivice on her wrist glistened in the light, shining towards the ocean. "Shall we look around?" she offered to her Digimon. Wispmon agreed, the pair heading inland for some clues on their location.

* * * * * *

Calanthe's foot dug deep into the sand, small grains entering her shoes, though it didn't affect her all that greatly. Elecmon trotted beside his partner, remaining vigilance and on guard for any dangerous Digimon, made of spires or not.

"We're back…" Calanthe thought, pausing her walk to look around the surrounding beach. The soft beating of waves hit the shore, though not entering far enough to soak Calanthe. The female gazed out. "Please, let there be no real Digimon…" she pleaded softly, continuing to walk down the beachhead.

"Calanthe, what is bothering you?" Elecmon inquired, seeing the same expression now on her face from before their trip. Once more, she didn't answer, still weary of the surrounding areas of the beach. "Calanthe?"

"Huh?" Calanthe gasped, returning to reality with her Digimon partner. She glanced down, still silent, this time, knowing that her Digimon was worried about her. Once more, the she tried to explain herself, and once more, she was interrupted.

Water began to separate in the beach, the view of a life ring appearing on the surface, somehow submerged before, maybe something pulling it down from before. The answer became more apparent when a grey shell start to emerge, the tip of it holding the life ring. Spikes protruded from the side, as it continued to rise, revealing a pink-ish beast living within. The long arms of this beast also emerged, grappling onto the beach and pulling itself in.

"Digi-Destined…" the Digimon muttered, slowly clambering towards Calanthe and Elecmon, malice in its tone and its visage. In response, Calanthe took a step back, Elecmon placing himself between his partner and the other Digimon, who was quite clear on its goal.

"Come on, Shellmon…try it…" Elecmon muttered, alert, tail up high, like a cat ready to pounce. Electricity sparked, the Digimon about to open up against the aquatic Digimon who marched towards them.

"Wait…" Calanthe gasped out, breaking the concentration of Elecmon. Her partner quickly looked back, questioning the idea. "Force him to retreat, push him away, do as is, but do not destroy him…" she told her partner, surprising the Digimon even more. Nevertheless, he dare not disobey, turning his attention towards the lumbering Shellmon, praying for some form of success now. With a level difference between the two, and with a limitation on his ability, Elecmon saw it difficult to achieve such a goal, but not impossible.

"THUNDER BALL!"

Elecmon open fired, full force, without holding back. Even if he had to knock the Shellmon away, he would still need to force it to retreat, and the fastest way to do so is force him to retreat or face more pain.

The blast hit hard and fast against the exposed skin of the Digimon. The aquatic shell Digimon cried out in pain, retreating back into his shell. Elecmon huffed, wondering if it was only going to be that simple.

"HYDRO BLASTER!"

Water spewed out of the shell, impacting against the Elecmon, relaxed with signs of submission from his opponent. No time to react, Elecmon sailed backwards through the air and crashing into the sand, luckily breaking the fall for the Digimon. However, he was out cold from the impact of the blow, having no resistances.

"Elecmon!" Calanthe exclaimed, seeing her Digimon just fly past her like he was nothing. Her gaze returned back to Shellmon, who re-emerged, crying out in triumph. The cry was cut short when he noticed the Digi-Destined, still standing in place. A sly grin emerged from his lips.

"HYDRO BLASTER!"

Water blasted out towards the stunned Calanthe, her body unable to move away from the flying attack directed towards her. The water drew closer, in a slow motion affect that Calanthe watched intently.

The water attack skewered air as Calanthe was knocked off her feet and towards the side. A strong impact against her side toppled her down onto the sand, as did another person on top of her. Both groaned, shaking sand and dizziness alike out of their hair and mouths.

"You crazy girl…" the other replied, rolling over and sitting up, hands on the ground to keep her form up. "Wispmon, go for it!"

"HEAD BUTT!"

A beam of light in the form of a spear impacted against the shell of Shellmon. It dented the item, but didn't seem to do any significant damage to it. The attack was launched by a floating Digimon in the air, goat head like, and that was about it.

"Who are you?" Calanthe spat out, also slowly crawling to fours. The other, a female, returned the gaze, then shook her head before returning her attention to the battle.

"Crystal, Crystal Dare," she answered anyway, watching Shellmon and Wispmon exchange blasts. Shellmon couldn't hit a flying target all that well, but Wispmon's attacks were not damaging Shellmon all that much either. It seemed to be a stalemate until Shellmon can hit Wispmon, and that would be all too soon as Wispmon would eventually get fatigued.

"Calanthe…Calanthe Kystar," Calanthe's reply came, before her attentions were also diverted, quickly getting to her feet and rushing over to her fallen Digimon, catching the gaze of Crystal once more.

"Crazy girl…standing in the way of that attack like that…without movement…she has a death wish or something…" Crystal muttered, her attention back towards the battle when she heard Wispmon cry out in pain, her body flying higher through the air. "Wispmon!" Crystal gasped out, seeing her partner flail in the air. The Digi-Destined quickly leaped to her feet and dashed towards her now falling Digimon partner.

"Huh, wha?" Crystal thought, halting in her tracks. She scanned the area, finding nothing to be moving at all. Wispmon stayed in the air, Shellmon's gloating, and Calanthe attending to her Digimon, but none of them moved at all. That fact freaked her out, but she didn't have long to think about it. A blast of energy impacted again her wristwatch Digivice, surprising her. The beam of blue energy entered into her Digivice, before shooting out again and towards Wispmon in the air. The beam grew narrow and tight, impacting against Wispmon's forehead. Crystal held still, questioning moving at all for fear of hurting her own Digimon now. The beam of now silver light seemed to have a mind its own, writing some strange marking on the Digimon's forehead. The etching was unknown to the Digi-Destined, but it must have sparked something in the Digimon, because the effect was spectacular.

"Wispmon…Chrono Digivolve to…"

Energy surrounded the goat head Digimon, as more matter began to form at the 'neck' down of this Digimon. The body grew larger, extending legs outwards. Strands of silver energy flickered, before dissipating, leaving strands of white hair in replacement. The end result was a large, shaggy white goat like figure once all energy dissipated. On her forehead was a single horn, and below that was a crescent moon emblem.

"Wispermon!"

Time resumed as though nothing happened, Wispermon landing on all fours on the ground. She shook her head quickly, before facing off with Shellmon on her new level and form.

"Wispermon?" Crystal questioned, unsure of what just happened, wondering if this Digimon was the same as her own Digimon of Wispmon. Then she recalled what Tiberius informed her about: Digivolving Digimon to reach a higher level, more strengths, more abilities, better all around. They also take new forms as well, as part of the process. "I guess this is one of those Digivolution sequences…" Crystal thought, waiting for the battle to unfold even more.

"HYDRO BLASTER!"

Wispermon leaped to the side, something strange to look at considering she was a goat form after all, but Crystal didn't argue, seeing the hair on Wispermon blow with the wind exerted by the flying water. Wispermon returned fire.

"MOON BEAM!"

Silver energy lashed out from the crescent moon on Wispermon's forehead. The beam of concentrated energy lashed forward. The beam zoom past, Shellmon quickly retreating back into his shell, the attack hitting the hard armour of the Digimon. Shellmon returned fire with a Hydro Blaster from within, blazing towards Wispermon.

The response was crazy, as Wispermon leaped high into the air with her strong legs. Shellmon was forced to exit his safe armour just to get a better trajectory with his attack towards the leaping target. The goat Digimon attacked when the aquatic Digimon was exposed.

"SLEEP SONG!"

Rainbow coloured dust began to rain on top of Shellmon, hitting his exposed head before he had time to retreat again. The dust swirled and twirled around the Digimon. Shellmon inhaled some of the dust, unavoidable in the circumstances. He tried his best to stay awake, but was having difficulty doing so.

"MOON BEAM!"

Shellmon forced his eyes open, seeing the blurred figure of Wispermon in the distance, now on the sandy surface of the beach. Just as quickly, it was replaced by the concentrated silver energy beam that soon hit Shellmon in the forehead.

In the next instance, he was reduced to bits of data, existence deleted. Wispermon heaved a sigh, energy leaving her body as she reverted back to her Rookie form of Wispmon.

"Good job, Wispmon," Crystal told her partner, scooping the Digimon up in her arms. She hugged her partner lightly, until she was approached by Calanthe, and she sure didn't have a good look on her face.

"You destroyed…a Digimon…" Calanthe gasped out, holding her fainted Elecmon in her arms, pulling him a bit closer. Her eyes were wide, staring at the other female.

"He was about to kill you…and us probably…what was I suppose to do?" Crystal argued, looking surprised at the other's reaction. "If Wispermon…I mean, Wispmon, didn't destroy him, we might not be standing here right now…"

"You destroyed…a Digimon…" Calanthe repeated, still staring. Crystal was confused by the reaction still, wondering what was on the other's mind. "How…could you destroy…a Digimon…?"

"I told you…if was going to kill us all…it was all self defence," Crystal informed her, not faltering at all. Calanthe pulled her gaze away, unable to believe that answer.

"How could you take a life like that…" she sobbed, finally releasing what was bothering her all this time. "How could you kill a Digimon? They are alive…they have a life…why?!"

Crystal remained silent, holding her Digimon closer to her body. She was tempted to slap some sense into the other girl, about survival and priorities, but decided against it. "She doesn't need my attention. If she can't handle it…she shouldn't be here…" Crystal thought, closing her eyes. The Digivice on her wrist began to beep, as did Calanthe's. It was time for them to part ways…two sides of the spectrum…

****

**Completed:** 12/20/01


	5. Episode 05-Shell Shock

**

Shell Shock

**

**

By: Theodore 'Blitz' Leung

**

theoleung@sprint.ca

**Disclaimer:** All Digimon and their characters (except for those introduced in this fic/series) do NOT belong to me. I do not have permission to use their characters, but it's a FanFic, so, who cares? =) This story line belongs to me and me alone. Please ask for permission if you wish to use it. Thanks. Now let's get onto reading!

* * *

Alex drew his starting hand from the deck, as did Tao. Both players examined their hands. They glanced up at each other, then nodded, Alex taking the first turn. He selected a card from his hand and was about to play it.

"Hey, Alex!" a female voice shouted across the cafeteria. Both players glanced up, seeing another female student approach them. Tao blinked a few times, wondering why he didn't see her before. Alex only smiled.

"What's up Carol?" he asked, placing his hand face down on the table. She smiled back, kneeling down by the table. Carol nodded her head, her long, black hair tied into a ponytail bobbing with her movements.

"I was wondering, what home work did we have for science?" the female asked, her dark black eyes gazing at the fellow student. Alex gave a few pages plus question numbers. Carol made a mental note, then nodded her thanks. Smiling cheerfully, she stepped out of the way of the game, leaving the cafeteria. Silence as Alex played his first card.

"Um…excuse me for a minute…" Tao muttered, placing his hand face down and following Carol out of the area, leaving Alex to stare blankly.

* * * * * *

"Carol!" Tao shouted out, the pair outside on the field. She glanced back, stopping. The fact the trio held the first period free means no one would be watching.

"Oh, hi, you were with Alex…um…" she responded, though couldn't recall the name of the person, being as Tao's name was never mentioned to her.

"Zera…correct?" Tao asked, huffing as he regained his breath. Carol blinked in confusion, but nodded.

"I took the nickname from a character in a FanFic," she remarked, turning around now. She gazed at the older student at the school, analyzing him.

"Yeah…I know, I'm the author," Tao answered, slowly standing up straighter, regaining his breath. Carol's eyes went wide, unable to believe she was talking to that particular author.

"Oh…my…" she remarked, gasping. "Tao Lee…Tao 'Blitz' Lee? Oh my…" she spoke softly. Tao nodded, grinning a bit, but became more serious.

"Carol…you know that watch Alex has?" Tao asked, getting a nod of affirmative from Carol. "Do you…have a watch just like his?" She shook her head, silently wondering what these questions were about.

Tao's Digivice began to react with Carol's watch, causing the female to step back. He withdrew the item, watching it flare between black and white energy. In the next instant, the energy blasted fourth and hit Carol's watch, causing her to yelp in surprise. The energy mutated her watch, leaving a fifth generation Digivice on her wrist, pitch black.

"Um…I do now…" Carol remarked, looking up at Tao, who only held his Digivice in surprise. "Tao…?"

"Just don't play around with it much…its got some strange effects behind it…" the fourth generation Digi-Destined whispered, barely audible, turning around and walking back towards the school. Carol stared blankly at Tao, before turning her attention back to her new watch.

"Don't play with it?" she asked herself, curious. She continued to head across the road to the nearby mall for some breakfast, though wondering what was so special about these watches, especially since it just appeared in thin air. She was very curious…

* * * * * *

Rebecca sighed softly, crushing the shell of Rinamon softly. She didn't mind at all, sleeping peacefully on the bed. The turtle Digimon was snoring softly, her partner staring at the ceiling. It was midnight again, though she couldn't really sleep.

"Calanthe, were you that disturbed with destruction?" she sighed, recalling the name of the female with the Elecmon. That Elecmon shouted out her name before taking the full attack for his partner. A 'Digivolution', and Elecmon changed, destroying the Digimon. Calanthe had a look on confusion on her face, making Rebecca wishing for a few more minutes to comfort her.

Rebecca raised her yellow watch over her head, staring at it through the faint moonlight that infiltrated her room. For some reason, the light slowly began to grow brighter.

"Turn off that light…" Rinamon muttered softly, slowly opening her eyes. "Beckie…?" the turtle Digimon asked, looking up at the arm in the air. The Digivice was beginning to collect energy, and that would only mean one thing for the pair of them. "Back to our day job…" the Digimon remarked softly as energy overcame them.

* * * * * *

Alan opened up his window, allowing Sentaimon to fly into the room that belonged to her partner. He closed the window, before sitting down on his bed, glancing at his school bag.

"What's wrong?" the bat Digimon questioned, hovering above Alan. Her partner looked up, smiling softly before turning his attention back to his bag.

"Lot's of work," he remarked out loud, kicking the bag lightly. "I wonder if I should do it now or later…" The bat Digimon flew around the room a few times, before perching on top of the bag.

"Probably later, since you should check your watch," Sentaimon told her partner, motioning with a wing towards Alan's arm. He raised the arm, the watch on his wrist collecting energy, similar to his past experience.

"I see…" he muttered, knowing what this meant. He sighed softly, actually wanting to do his work to some degree, though that would have to be bypassed for 'better' things to do now.

* * * * * *

Rebecca shivered as the cold air touched her. She wrapped her arms around Rinamon's neck, pulling her closer. The world around them was dark, and not just dark in illumination. There was the stench of evil in the air, and it disturbed Rebecca greatly. Rinamon was also obviously affected, alert and attentive for any intruders.

"Something is very wrong…" the Digimon remarked under her breath, glancing nervously around. Rebecca had to silently agree with that. It was nothing like her prior visit, nothing at all.

"What…happened…" she asked softly, looking around. Forest surrounded them, not very dense, but enough, in conjunction with the aura, to frighten her deeply. Rinamon stepped closer to her partner, trying to comfort her. "Rinamon, I…"

"I know…" the Digimon interrupted, feeling her partner's fears in the area. It was beyond dark. The world, it was being reconfigured, changed, for the better of someone else, or maybe not for the better, only for their desire to do as such. "Just…stay close…I'll protect you," she told her partner. Rebecca agreed silently, reluctantly letting go and standing up, following the Digimon who lead the way through the forest.

* * * * * *

Alan didn't enjoy his settings at all. It was dark, but not in that sense of dark, it was…evil dark to him. He shifted slightly closer to his Digimon partner, now Velocimon. The dinosaur Digimon scanned the area, trying to detect anything else in the vicinity, but she couldn't pick anything out of the flood of…dark decay in the area.

"I don't like this," she growled, taking a step forward before glancing back, wondering if her partner was still with her. That he was, taking a step with his partner.

"Neither do I…" Alan agreed with his partner, clasping his Dark Green Digivice with the other hand, wondering why it had to go off, let alone send him here doing so. "I really don't like it…" he repeated, staying close to his Digimon.

"The data…it is getting reconfigured…" Velocimon told her partner, remaining alert as possible, trying to pick out threats in an area of potential threats. "Into what…I can not say, but the configuration…we can only assume for someone's dark purpose…" Even though Alan didn't have the insight as of yet to ponder that fully, he fully agreed silently, feeling the dark energy emitting from all around. The pair remained silent as they treaded deeper into the forest.

* * * * * *

Crystal unlocked the door to her abode, glancing about. She knew her dad wouldn't be home at the present, but she couldn't really say the same about the other member of her family that dwelled in the same abode. Finding that one particular family member currently unavailable, she crept upstairs, Wispmon hovering behind trying to keep an eye for any sort of trouble. They were at the door of Crystal's room.

"There you are!" a female voice yelled at Crystal harshly. She winced, though pushed Wispmon through the door frame then turned around. Before her, a few feet away down the hall waltzed her grandmother, who, despite her age and appearance of frailty, was walking and screaming like any young girl.

"Hi…grandmother…" Crystal responded meekly, shutting the door to her room behind her. The older one grunted, now standing before the young female teen.

"I don't believe you didn't come home," she nagged, shaking her head disappointedly. "You had your father worry sick about you. He was afraid of this and that, and the like. I'm surprised he gives you such freedom - you should be on a tight leash, not going about showing off your skills." Crystal sighed softly, looking down.

"Don't you dare do that to me!" Crystal's grandmother exclaimed, slapping her across the face. The teen recoiled, rubbing her cheek lightly. "You're so irresponsible." With those words, the old woman departed, grumbling: "If only you were born a boy" to herself, though the Digi-Destined heard clearly. Sighing again, Crystal went back to her room, opening is slowly and creeping in.

* * * * * *

"Sir…some Digi-Destined have arrived…" a small Digimon reported to his master, shuddering in fear, knowing the repercussions for failure.

"What…?!" the one in charge muttered, obviously surprised by that turn of events. "How is it possible, they have left for the Real World only so long ago, how could they be back so soon?"

"Um…well…reports suggest this pair of Digi-Destined are different from the seven who embarked to the Real World," the underling continued, trying not to get the harsh end of one of the boss' tempers. Silence only came for a moment.

"They can not be allowed to interfere with the reconfiguration, as neither can I, send out a Digimon to destroy them," the leader muttered before returning to his work at 'reconfiguring' the Digital World.

"As you wish…" the underling replied, bowing slightly before hurrying off to fulfil his duty, or else face deletion from the wrath of his superior.

* * * * * *

"Velocimon…how can the Digital World be…reconfiguring so quickly?" Alan asked his partner, getting a bit more comfortable with the environment, but not by much. "I mean…the last time we came, it wasn't, and that was not very long ago…and now, its being reconfigured, as if it was a completely different world."

"I…am not sure…" the dinosaur Digimon answered, scanning the area for any form of danger, though everything to her was danger at the moment, and she was sure her partner felt the same about it.

"It seems so…unnatural…" Alan commented softly, before glancing at his Digimon partner. "Then again…so are you…" he added, though he wasn't sure if Velocimon heard or not. If she did, she made no attempt to show it at all. The Digi-Destined sighed, allowing his partner to lead into the infested forest.

* * * * * *

The bi-pedal tortoise Digimon led her partner through the maze of shrubbery and vegetation, chomping on a few as they passed, though remained alert despite feasting on her indulgences. Rebecca didn't mind her Digimon partner's indulgences, too busy keeping an eye of her own for any dangers that may appear.

"Hey, what's this?" Rinamon muttered, leafs between her teeth as she stared at some tree, with something cut out in its bark at eye level. Rebecca drew closer, gazing at the random twist and turns that the knife or whatever knife like apparatus used to carve out part of the tree.

"It doesn't look like much to me…" Rebecca commented, trying to find some pattern to the gibberish or writing, but found none. "Perhaps someone was just bored?" she offered as an answer, though neither could accept it as such.

"I don't think it would be a bored Digimon," the turtle Digimon mumbled, leaning back and gulping down her food. She scanned the symbol again afterwards.

"It seems awfully neat and clean…" Rebecca spoke, referring to the cuts made in the tree, though she had little experience with such weapons or apparatus'. She ran her hand through the grooves, feeling the pattern with her fingertips. She was drawn to it, some unknown force pulling her closer. "What…is it…?" she asked herself, unsure what was mixing through her.

"SLASHER!"

"Look out!" the Digimon partner of Rebecca exclaimed, toppling her as the tree with the symbol on it fell to the ground, creating an earth shaking tremble. Rebecca gasped as the tree rolled to a halt, mud sloshed all over from the impact. For some odd reason, the symbol on the bark was facing her, though she hardly had time to notice. The stump of the tree was cut neatly across at an angle, before it stood another Digimon.

"Blazadamon, at your service," the Digimon smirked, crossing his blades for arms. He was reptilian with green skin. The base where the blade and his arms connected was layered with thick armour platting up to his shoulders. The lizard narrowed his eyes, his tail swaying back and fourth in anticipation. The blades-for-arms shimmered crimson momentarily.

"SLASHER!"

The pair of blades uncurled and lashed forward, unleashing a beam of crimson energy at the pair, directed towards the fallen pair of Digimon and Human alike.

* * * * * *

The pair of Digi-Destined and Digimon halted as the shock wave from somewhere deeper in the forest. Alan and Velocimon exchanged glances, unsure what it meant.

"I don't like that at all…" Alan muttered, gazing towards the direction of the sound. Velocimon agreed, though something nagged at her, as did her partner. "But…I guess we should check it out…" Alan commented next, adding the fact silently that this may be something they need to do, the 'goal' for this trip into the realm. "Come on," he told his partner, breaking their walk into a sprint towards the source.

* * * * * *

Rinamon leaped up, throwing the back of her hard shell towards the attack. The Digimon gasped in pain, falling into the arms of her partner, who also cried out in surprise.

"Rinamon!" Rebecca exclaimed, cradling the Digimon in her arms as she examined the damage. The ebony shell of the Digimon was cracking right in the centre, and that crack was forcing excruciating pain onto the Digimon. The shadow loomed over the pair.

"Prepare to be deleted…" Blazadamon muttered, raising one of his sword hands and about to drive it through the crack in Rinamon's shell.

Rebecca forced her eyes open, watching the form of Blazadamon threatening overhead, but without a single move. Rinamon seemed frozen in time as well, much to the surprise of the Human. Her gaze fell onto the fallen tree nearby, the symbol still shining towards her. The sapphire light pulsated with her heart, slowly drawing closer with every beat.

The Digi-Destined remained silent, fixated at beam of sapphire energy slowly creeping towards her. She wasn't sure how to interpret the energy, especially in such a situation, but she accepted it as something that is…'stalling' for time.

"What…are you?" she asked the energy beam. In response, it leaped forward, smashing into Rebecca's watch as she cried out. Her watch slowly fluctuated with energy, in beat with her heart, which has become slightly faster in her surprise. For a moment, it was there, then lashed out taking a yellow glow similar to her watch. The beam of energy whirled around Rinamon.

"Rinamon…Chrono Digivolve to…"

The Digimon grew in size, as she reeled back. Small slash of energy ran across the back of her larger shell, revealing orange in contrast to the black that was 'unpainted' on her shell. The Digimon clutched her 'hands ' together, standing tall. A small gold band was wrapped around her neck.

"Nocamon!"

The legs of the larger turtle Digimon sparked with energy, as the blade came down onto the Digimon.

"NOCA KICK!"

Nocamon leaped into the air, flipping around and giving Blazadamon a quick and heavy hit to his chin. Blazadamon staggered backwards, rubbing his chin with the flat of his blade as his opponent landed gracefully, standing on two legs and staring at Blazadamon.

"Champion level…much more interesting…" Blazadamon remarked, raising his pair of blade-like-arms and preparing to attack. Nocamon raiser her 'arms', the bipedal Digimon also prepared to knock some senses around.

Rebecca could only stare at the much larger turtle Digimon, who was now standing between herself and the Digimon with the blade arms. Nocamon glanced back, then winked at her partner, before lunging forward.

"SLASHER!"

Blazadamon quickly curled up his blades before throwing them out, unleashing a slice of crimson energy through the air. Nocamon, expecting as such, quickly leaped at the opposing Digimon, turning around with somehow impossible agility and crashing her shell into the attack, this time only scratching it unlike the previous attempt where it got cracked. Blazadamon instinctively withdrew a step, surprised that his attack didn't phase the shell at all, let alone the turtle's somewhat cumbersome agility that came with it. At this point, he noticed the legs of the turtle gaining energy.

"NOCA KICK!"

A quick and powerful kick across his face sent the Digimon staggering backwards, as the turtle Digimon landed, crossing her arms over her head, grinning.

"SHINING LASER!"

She uncrossed her arms, raising them forward and unleashing a beam of blue power right towards the dazed Blazadamon. The opposing Digimon had enough time to recover and watch the beam approach him at a quick velocity. He didn't have anytime to react as the blast hit him dead centre against his chest. He dissolved into data.

**

Fin

**

**Completed:** 04/07/02

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, yeah, I know it's been a long time between Episodes, I'll try to get back on track…


End file.
